What is Life
by Lady Lavendar
Summary: What if Albus and Minerva had a daughter that didn't know what her purpose in life was. So will she do the unexpected?(rated PG-13 for later chapters). All chapters have been edited!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What if Albus and Minerva had a daughter that didn't know what her purpose in life was, so will she might or might not do the unexpected.

A/N: This might be disturbing to some on lookers so if you don't like the idea of suicide then you may turn back now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain is so excruciating. All you want to do is get rid of it by killing the person it

lives in. Thats yourself, thats me. Looking at both of my parents I can see they love me, but do they

really see whats going on in my life? Can they see in my eyes that I don't want to be here? Do they

know that I have no purpose of life?

I always tell my friends I want to die. Sometimes they don't believe me until I show

Thema my scars. Some of them even tell me I should get help, but I tell them I don't need it.

Sometimes I think they are right I do need help, but I always deine it. Wonder what my parents

would say if they figure out I'm doing this to myself. Well I can picture my mom taking me straight

to Madame Pomfery, but my dad on the other hand will ask why.

Why, that is the question I ask myself every time I hurt myself. I know that if I really

did succeed that, yes there will be people who will be devastated about my death; but I'm going to

die any way, right? Death thats whats been happening all around our world ever since Voldemort

came back. He's all my parents worry about. They also worry about all the people he has killed,and

who he will kill next, but will they ever know that I'm dyeing inside just like some of those people

were and still are? You know what maybe I'll just tell you from the beginning how I got to thinking

about dyeing.

To be continued...

I know I'm probably asking to much from you, but can you please press that little button and review. Please?


	2. How it started

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Now on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter two:

It all started when I was four. That was a wonderful time to be alive and free, but it

wouldn't stay that way. As my memory recalls that's when Voldemort first came to power. I know I

was to young then to understand what was going on, but now I do. My parents always left me with

my aunt for a week or more.

It was always the same goodbye," Honey, mommy and daddy have to go away for a few

days." A few days, like I said it usually turned out to be a week and couple of times it turned out to

be months. After all this I started to feel rejected. All they did was work, and when they got home

they were to tired to play.

Over the years I started isolating myself from them. Thats when I became ashamed of

myself and my parents. When all this happened I was about nine, and even after Harry Potter

defeated He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named my parents were to busy "cleaning up the mess" as they put

it. So I decided to hang myself. Lets say it didn't go as planed.

Once I started at Hogwarts I thought things would be different. Well me and my parents

started over, but it lasted till Harry came into the picture. By now I was in my 5th year. At the

moment he was what all the teachers cared about except Snape. My parents were always worried

about his future.

See I started feeling left out again, so I tried to suffocate myself, but to no prevail.

To be Continued...


	3. The Meeting

Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I really am! I had a lot of things to take care of. Anyway on with the story I say! Also I would like to thank all my reviewers good and bad! That is all.

Now here I stand four years later at number 12 Grimmauld Place listening to my father at another of the orders meetings. Sometimes I wonder if He- Who-Most-Not-Be-Named meeting are more exciting then this. I can tell you now that during the past week I have been thinking about joining the dark side just to get away from the people who have ignored me most of my life, but yet something all ways holds me back. It's like a strong force keeping me in one spot, and it makes me think that my parents are behind it.

For some reason they keep giving me this look like 'we know what your thinking' type of thing. Then Snape keeps staring at me like I'm some deranged maniac going to kill him. You know one day I'm going to wipe the disgusting smirk off his pale face. I dont know how I will, but I'll do it. For some reason everyone is looking at me. Maybe I'm suppose to say something. I really need to learn to pay attention.

"Why are you all staring at me? Dont you all have something better to do?"

"Well some of us have better things to do then wait for you to answer a simple question," said Snape with his usual sneer on his face.

"What was the question then I'll answer it your highness!"

"You know maybe if you where paying attention we wouldn't have to repeat the question!!"

"Well maybe if you where a little nicer to other people you might actually have some friends!"

Over on the other side of the room Aurther lent over to Molly and wispered in her ear, " I think Severus has finally meet his match."

"I have friends you little bi-"

"Then where are these so called friends! Are they in your imagination!"

" You know if I knew who your parents where I would curse them into oblivion!!!"

" Go ahead and do that there sitting in this room right now! I dont care if you do anyway!"

After those words left my mouth I knew for sure I would never be forgiven by my parents. The look on everyone's face was of schiere disbelief and astonishment, but two faces stood out to me the most. My parents. Mom well she looked like she was struck with four stunners again, and dad well he looked very angery and looked like he was going to exploded. I have never seen him this mad. Thats when I decided I should have kept my big mouth shut. I decided to leave before my dad did exploded.

I ran as fast I could up the many stairs and into my room. After making all my belongings fit into my trunk I ran outside into the cool night air to figure out where to go now. So I disapperated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Like I said before I'm sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! Anyway if you please review, please? Tell me if you hated it, loved it, tell me what I can improve on, I dont care what you say!


End file.
